total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Track/Overview
Star Track is the first episode of Total Drama OC All-Stars. Plot This episode starts with Chris in the woods of Camp Wawanakwa introducing the season and its rules and terms. He then goes to the dock to notice a helicopter up above. He then happily states that the "victims" have arrived. Chef, who is manning the helicopter and throwing contestants off, is shown pushing holding Josh by his shirt. Josh flaunts his anger and hatred for Chris as threatens to beat him, but is thrown off the helicopter by Chris. Chris then introduces Lana who is not very happy to be there and is fighting for her lie as Chef throws her off. She also flaunts her hatred for Chris by screaming. Chris then follows up by stating that he never really liked her. Ben is the next one shown stating that he has to go through another season of "hell" on the island and jumps off the plane himself. Kaleb follows him by jumping off and landing on the dock instead of the water, painfully. Josh then walks up to Kaleb and pats him on the back hardly and angrily. This earning a glare from Lana. Chris then introduces Ana who is even more furious than ever at her enemy. Lana then goes to the confessional to state how much of a monster Ana was in Total Drama Royale. Josh then brakes up their little argument as Ana still threatens Lana with her life. Nemo and Victoria then share a lovely jump together off the helicopter and land in the water. Andy then follows up and, like Kaleb, lands face first on the dock. Chris tells him "nice fall" and continues on. Josh then approaches Victoria and states her as his "enemy". Nemo then tells him to stay out of ther business. Dennis then looks down and simply jumps and is excited to compete again with his crush. Chris then introduces the "the biggest baddest bully" which causes everyone to look up in shock. Hugh glares at Josh angrily, high fives Ana, pantses Nemo, and vows vengeance on Pat. Ironically, Pat is the next to jump off the plane and states that he is going to win this season. When he lands he annoys and flirts with Lana Following Pat, Sarah jumps off the helicopter and lands on the dock (on her feet) and states that she is going to get rid of Pat. While on the dock, she shares a kiss with Hugh which causes the others to look at them in disgust. She, like Hugh, high fives Ana and watches Josh pants Nemo. Sarah held a confessional, saying that Nemo is one that she trusts. Following after Sarah, Claire also arrives as flaunts her hatred for Chris. While approaching the dock, she purposely kicks Victoria in the back of her calf to anger her. Chris then rallies up all fourteen contestants to explain the season and separates them into two teams, The Heroic Hamsters and The Villainous Vultures. Victoria then angrily asks Chris why Josh is on their team even though "he isn't a hero." Chris stated that since he is a star player and that their are too many villains, he had no other choice. Josh then seemingly glares at Victoria for this statement. Chris explains the challenge to the contestants. The challenge is to race in the woods and locate a key to Play Del Looser. The winning team gets a sleepover at Play Del Looser, while the loosing team goes to elimination. The Heroes race to the bottom, while the Villains are walking slowly. The heroes find the X and villains are last. The heroes get shovels and the villains get spoons. Andy then finally finds the key and his team lifts him up in joy. At Elimination Ceremony, Ana was the first voter of the season to vote for someone, and she voted for Parker. Parker, who is next, voted for Pat because he doesn't fit the "villains vibe". Sarah, Claire, and Hugh all voted for Pat as well. In addition, Pat accidently votes himself off. Trivia *Josh is the first contestant to set foot on the island *Lana is the first to use the confessional and swear *Ana was the first to vote someone off *Ben only had one line in this episode. Goofs *During the Villainous Vultures elimination, Ben was nowhere seen and he didn't vote anyone off. *When Victoria is yelling at Chris, Lana's stockings are not shown. Gallery TDOCAS Lana Introduced.png|Chef throws Lana off the helicopter TDOCAS Nemo Confessional 1.png|Nemo hoping the challenge won't get harsh TDOCAS Lana Confessional 1.png|Lana scared about the challenge Flush of Shame Pat.png|Chris closes the episode, as Pat takes the flush of shame